


Murmurs at Midnight

by phantxmic



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marvin gets Sentimental, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Whizzer is v v sleepy, i wrote this bc i needed more whizvin in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmic/pseuds/phantxmic
Summary: Marvin gets very sappy at midnight.





	Murmurs at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written whizvin before but god,,I love them.

The sound of droning, bustling cars outside of his apartment window was keeping Marvin wide awake. Well, that and the sleeping man cuddling himself into Marvin's side. Marvin hadn't slept with anyone by his side for two whole years, and while he missed it, he remembered how hard it was to get to sleep, at least for him. 

Marvin took a long look at Whizzer, whose face was squished against his chest. He let out a soft chuckle and played through his soft, stylish brown hair. He relished in the softness against his fingers and sighed, "God, I missed you."

"Hm?" Turns out Whizzer wasn't asleep. 

Marvin and Whizzer broke up two years ago and spent those two years alone. Whizzer tried to sleep around but nothing felt the same, he had a deep connection to Marvin that wouldn't die off after their separation. Marvin was never over him, Charlotte and Cordelia had to deal with listening to him whine about Whizzer every time they spent a day together. 

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Marvin murmured, continuing to run his calloused hand through Whizzer's hair. 

Whizzer rested his chin on Marvin's chest and looked up at him with sparkling puppy eyes, pleading him to repeat what he said before. Marvin sighed, he knew this routine and Whizzer was damn good at it. 

"I just missed you," Marvin restated, cupping his hand on his cheek and running a thumb along the soft, clearly moisturized skin. Whizzer tilted his head against his hand, closing his eyes. 

"I missed you too, Marv."

"And I really did love you," Marvin admitted, "Even though I was such a jerk...I really loved you."

Whizzer gave a sleepy smile, gazing into Marvin's constantly tired blue eyes, “I'm happy to hear that…” He seemed to be half asleep, slightly paying attention and yet slightly not. Marvin sunk onto his back, allowing Whizzer easier access to cuddles. 

“I love you so much, Whizzer. I miss watching you and wrapping my arms around your waist while you make coffee in the morning. I miss those tired, lazy morning kisses. I miss hearing you sing in the shower. I miss joining you in the shower,” That earned a chuckle from Whizzer and Marvin beamed, “I missed that damned laugh. What'd I do to deserve you, Whizzer Brown?” Whizzer kissed his cheek gently and Marvin tilted his head to meet his gaze. The two held unbreakable eye contact.

“I love you, Marvin.”

“I love you too, Whizzer.”


End file.
